


when you go to meet god

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate what you did.”</p><p>There isn’t a response, but Tyler knows, Tyler hopes that Josh is listening.</p><p>“I hate what you did, Josh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you go to meet god

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Might not be clear what I'm trying to express in this one.
> 
> Title inspired by 'When I Go To Meet God' by Levi The Poet.

“Josh…” Tyler whispers, dropping the flowers he was holding. He kneels down in front of his best friend’s grave and wipes away the tears he didn’t even realize were beginning to well in his eyes.

“I hate what you did.”

There isn’t a response, but Tyler knows, Tyler _hopes_ that Josh is listening.

“I hate what you did, Josh.”

“You left me,” he begins whispering to the tombstone. It’s a chant now. It’s become a mantra, something he can’t let go of, the only thing he has left to hold on to.

The phone in his pocket starts vibrating.

Just sit and wait.

And wait a little more.

It’s his mom.

Tyler answers the phone.

“Honey?” His mom’s voice is soft. “Is everything all right?”

Tyler tries to speak, but even the simplest words catch in his throat and he says nothing. He closes his eyes to concentrate, to speak calmly.

“I’m fine.” But does she hear it?

“It’s getting late.” Tyler’s mom pauses. “Do you want me to pick you up?”

Tyler can’t go home. Not yet.

“Mom? Can you do me a favor?”

No response.

“I – I need to… stay out for a while. I can’t come back right away.”

“…I understand.”

“I hope so,” Tyler says, mostly to himself, as his eyes blurrily stare at Josh’s grave.


End file.
